1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system for a mobile piece of equipment such as a freight car, aircraft, boat, automotive/truck vehicle, or other machines that may be stolen.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Automotive Security System disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,253 of Jan. 2, 1996, of Michael D. Phelan enables more vehicle elements to be controlled by electrical code vehicle operation lock. This invention cannot prevent vehicle stealing if all electrical controlled vehicle elements are jumped or shorted to be in operating conditions by a knowledgeable electrical specialist. This device cannot tell to the vehicle owner that his vehicle has been stolen, cannot give to the owner the vehicle location coordinates, and cannot give the thief's photo picture and fingerprints and notify police.
Another Invention is a Multi Element Security System, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,648 of Jul. 20, 1993, of John M. Sues makes an electrical marker on every vehicle device and enable to block vehicle operation if it does not match with an original vehicle manufacture marker. This device does not prevent the vehicle stealing, and does not help to find a stolen vehicle and does not give the thief's photo picture and finger prints to the police.